After The End
by ArcBlazeon
Summary: Three kids who can transform into Pokemon and back, at will, simply if having a picture of one. The world has been destroyed, every one is dead, and only a group of about 20 kids are known survivors. Some Pokemon exist, will they help them find survivors?
1. Prologue read first

Alright! This is the new prologue, made to be better than the first! I know that the other one was really…. dark…. but I hope that this one is more engaging too. It was done at 12:30 am, so I don't really know how well I did… but it's still good, so please read it and the following chapters. Thank you!

--

Prologue

--

"Reading Pokemon stuff again, Jaimy?" Torgan asked, suddenly appearing at my shoulder, making me jump.

"You startled me," I complained, then added defensively, "So what if I am? I have more books in my backpack, not just this." I gestured, and the aforementioned books were sprawling out of the backpack onto the floor. Titles such as _Deep Secret_ and _Snakehead _were visible.

"Uh, you'd better pick those up. School's starting soon," Torgan warned.

"Fine, you're right. It's so exciting though, isn't it? We get to see all the adorable kids and we get to show them around!"

Our school was newly sponsoring a 'Buddy Day' event, where high school sophomores showed a group of K-6 graders around. It was a pretty crazy idea, mixing in 6 year olds with children twice their age, but go figure. _We _didn't think up the event.

"I guess," Torgan grumbled, "It sounds kind-of boring to me. Seriously, what's the point of this 'Buddy Day'? To torture us?"

"Probably," I replied, as I shoved my stuff into my too-small locker, "I'm glad you and Sarah are in my group though. I was thinking we could head down to the basement or whatnot because of this heat. The air conditioners are either broken or too weak."

The heat, even though it was Alaska, was absolutely melting. A lot of people blamed global warning, but we all knew that it was coming from the Jirachi Comet. That wasn't its actual name, but it was a highly popular nickname among Pokemon fans due to the fact that it was shaped like a Jirachi head. It had a big blob of yellow in three points, and on each of the points, a small rectangle of light blue. It appeared about the size of a dime and it was fairly fuzzy to the naked eye, but it looked really impressive through a telescope.

We had all been assured multiple times that the comet was harmless, and would pass by without causing any damage. Every scientist the media could get their hands on claimed that World War Three was more likely to happen than for the comet to hit Earth.

It was a familiar sight, really, it was visible ever since I started 8th grade. But the heat had built up as it drew closer, and nobody felt too comfortable anymore. Familiar or not, it was still frightening.

"Good idea. Yeah, this heat should die,"

"You know," I mused, "I think that there's a lot of food down there. I mean, I've only gone down there once, but I think they just toss whatever down there."

The bell rang, and we rushed off to our classes. We would get to show the kids around later in the morning.

10 'o clock rolled around. All the sophomores in my group, Torgan, Sarah, Talina, Sean, and Tyler, headed down to the front entrance.

"I'm glad we're the first group to do this," Sarah whispered to me, "We get to go straight to lunch after we're done."

"Yep," I agreed, then remembered something, "Hey, have you seen Keegan around? I swear he was in our group."

"No idea." Sarah said in return. "Maybe… he's skipping? Nah, that's not like him though. He's probably designing a computer program or something."

Laughing, we placed him out of our minds.

All the kids were waiting for us, and we all introduced ourselves. I apparently impressed this one girl, Emily, who was in 2nd grade, and she thought I could do anything. She was cute, but a bit annoying.

"Hey," Sean spoke, "Why don't we go down to the basement? It's pretty hot up here, and I'm sure we can find some snacks or something. We can go around Lathrop later."

"Good idea!" Emily squealed. "You're so smart!"

"Uh, well…" Sean looked uncomfortable, "It was actually Jaimy's idea."

"Ooh, of course! Jaimy's the best!" Emily squealed even louder, rushing over and glomping me.

Torgan smirked from where he stood.

"Yes, well, let's go now," I hurriedly spoke, glaring at him, "Time's a wastin'."

It was quite nice down there, compared to anywhere else. We saw all sorts of things down there; play sets and costumes, boxes full of school supplies, old computers, and a whole wall was dedicated to emergency food. Amazingly, there was even a bathroom.

"Well, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we opened this one weensy box." Torgan whistled innocently as he pulled out the heavy box, "Heck, there's more than enough to feed an army here."

"Whatever," Sarah replied, "Come over here and share the food already."

Talina and Tyler had set up a rough circle of dingy chairs and old cushions that they had found lying about.

We all settled in, sipping Capri Suns and munching on animal crackers, when it happened. A fierce, sudden shake tossed us like rag dolls.

"What the heck was that?" Torgan spat, "What just hap-"

Another brutal shake hit. This time, it didn't stop. The earth kept shivering, hard, for what seemed like years. Finally, it subsided a bit, but the ground still wracked with tremors every 30 seconds or so.

Only three of us were still conscious from the blows we just suffered: Sarah, Torgan, and I. The room was an absolute mess, yet nobody seemed to be anything but unconscious.

"We…we should take a look above ground," Sarah stammered, "I mean, that was a really bad earthquake. At least a 10 on a seismograph."

"Yes," I answered, my throat dry. Quoting Torgan, what the heck was that?

We climbed up the stairs, opened the trapdoor (no lie, Lathrop has some weird taste) and stepped outside into a blinding new world.

Blue dust, as fine as powdered sugar, dusted us. Everything was covered in it, and the sky was filled with it. It was truly beautiful. However, under the surface, it was horrible.

It took me a second to realize that I should not be able to see outside. It was all gone. The school building, the trees, the road, everything. Everything looked as if it went through a meat grinder.

It was terrible, yet so beautiful.

Unexpectedly, completely out of nowhere, Sarah said something. "I…I think only Pokemon could live in this gloom…"

Pokemon? Where did she get that from? But I felt too devastated to ask. Torgan replied instead.

"Yes, I agree. If only we could turn into Pokemon ourselves…"

Where were these two getting this from? It was almost funny, but I didn't feel like laughing. More like crying my eyes out.

To keep my mind off important things, like parents, family, friends, I thought about what she said. Sarah was probably right; they could live in almost any place. They could eat almost anything.

"If only we could turn into Pokemon," I thought, "We might actually have a chance to survive in this strange landscape."

Then, I wished. It was childish, I know, but it was this feeling that I should. After a moment, I glanced down and saw some books. I bent down and picked them up, quietly murmuring, "To entertain the kids with."

We all looked at each other for a moment, then contemplated dark thoughts. What would we do? What could we do?

Finally, we all silently agreed to go back down to the kids below. I paused for a moment before following them, and listened hard for a moment. After a few seconds, I shook my head, and started to go down the stairs. I surely must have imagined it, our three voices repeating the wish I had made. I must have. But before I closed the trapdoor, I heard it again. Definitely. My wish.

_I wish I could turn into a Pokemon._

--

Okay. I really hope that it's more interesting to the previous prologue, and I tried to add all the things that were in the original (i.e., what we said, what we did) and tried to put some references for later. I really hoped you like it, all the members of ArcBlazeon do. Thank you for reading!


	2. Part One

I wrote the prologue for this story too, but I am NOT including it because I feel it's awfu and stopping people from reading the way better stuffl, and anyway one of my friends is going to write the next part. I will put the prologue up later, but I'm planning on rewriting it so it's better. I'm planning on doing an active 3rd person perspective, with people talking a lot more. Please read it when it's done.

I have no idea why it is necessary to say that we don't own Pokemon. This is a FANFIC, not a story that gives us money. We aren't claiming Pokemon!!

--

Part One

--

I looked up blearily, hoping that the literal rain of terror had stopped. As unlucky as we few kids were, someone at least must have liked us, to send the Jirachi Comet, the big yellow part, off past into space. It was getting noticeably cooler, and we all had sighed with relief. I glanced around the small room, looking at my two best friends, huddled in separate corners. Torgan was dressed in some baggy jeans and a reddish T-shirt, his alligator underwear showing because he refused to wear a belt. I smiled slightly. Typical Torgan. My eyes passed over my friend Sarah, with shoulder-length blonde hair, naturally tipped with light orange, wearing a pale yellow shirt and cut-off jeans. I ran my fingers through my short hair, even shorter than Sarah's, thinking about how it used to be brown, but now dyed a sooty gray, thanks to my visit to the surface.

I looked at all the kids next; poor things, even though we three had lost our parents too, it was so much worse for them since they were so young. My heart went out to them, but not so much to the other three 'big kids' with us.

I slowly stood up, and no one stirred, so I went to paw through the books I found on the surface. Deep Secret, The Golden Compass, Snakehead, a Pokemon guidebook with 390 Pokemon, a sketchbook, and a couple Artemis Fowl books. I realized with a shock that I was looking at the contents of my backpack. I couldn't believe that they actually were in okay shape. I glanced at the Pokemon book, sighing with annoyance. Some years before, some kid had gotten hold of it, and scribbled on all the legendaries, except for Suicune, which I guess he must have liked. Stupid kid. It would have been that much more interesting if the book was complete. No use now, considering that the perpetrator was most likely dead. No one deserves to die for messing up books. Well, maybe...but I shook away that thought.

Everyone was still sleeping. I gingerly picked up the sketchbook, the only thing in bad shape, and my stomach lurched when I saw one of my drawings. I didn't look at it too hard; I didn't want to. It was a Celebi, meticulously drawn for Torgan's sister, Brittany. I was going to give it to her, after school, but now... I swallowed hard, forcing the thoughts to the back of my mind. Focus on the present, not the past. There are lives to look after! I don't have time wallow in pity!

The pity would come later. Now, to the lives to be looked after part. "Torgan, Sarah, wake up! We have to get some food ready. The kids will be up soon!" I whispered urgently.

"Ugh," Torgan groaned. "What's for breakfast?"

Sarah looked at him sternly. "All you're worried about is what to eat?" she sighed, "Well, there's some juice packs and trail mix in that box over there,"

A couple of the kids woke up, red-eyed and hungry. I stared down at my, well; actually Torgan's, Pokemon book, picked it up, and started flipping through the pages. I stopped at one of my favorite Pokemon, Eevee, and concentrated on it; the creamy mane around its neck, the rabbit like ears, and the foxy tail, tipped with cream. Sarah glanced over at me. "What would you like, Jaimy? We have dried apples and - Jaimy? Where are you? If you're hiding, this isn't funny!"

"What are you talking about, Sarah? I'm right here!" I tried to say, but all that came out were a series of high squeaky noises. What's going on?! I thought, staring at Sarah in confusion.

"Did I just hear... Jaimy's voice... in my head?! Am I going crazy?" She said, turning to Torgan.

"Umm," he looked nervous, "I think I heard it too."

What's wrong with you two? Stop talking about me as if I'm not here! And I'm right by the books, like I was two minutes ago! And I didn't say anything! I thought agitatedly at them. I decided to stop trying to actually talk, as I was only making animal noises. Maybe something was wrong with my mouth? And they seemed to hear my thoughts when I was thinking in their direction.

Sarah and Torgan slowly turned to face me again, and stared at me. "Please tell me I'm hallucinating, because I swear I see an Eevee where Jaimy just was..." Sarah said more calmly than she looked.

"No," Torgan began slowly, confusion written all over his face, "I see it too. This can't be real."

I felt like punching him. Of course I was real, and I wasn't an it! But that part, about there being an Eevee where I was supposed to be... I looked down at myself, and gasped. I saw two cute little brown paws, and a creamy scruff around my neck. I felt dizzy. I focused on an image of myself, thinking about what I looked like. Focus, short brown hair, Visual Arts shirt, green corduroy pants. Sarah and Torgan gasped like I did, and I looked at myself again, and I was myself. My clothes were now a little brown, and tan around my neck, but I was me. "Uh," I said nervously, "Was I an actual Eevee? Like the Pokemon? Because I'm totally weirded out."

"No kidding!" Torgan laughed, but it sounded off, "We are too. I mean, didn't you just turn into an Eevee?! Oh, I'm perfectly comfortable with that; it happens all the time!"

Sarah smirked. Now I really felt like punching him! Controlling myself, noticing for the first time the kids who awake were staring at us, I smiled soothingly in their direction, before speaking normally. "Shut up Torgan. We don't need your sarcasm now." Actually, I more like grumbled it. I was annoyed with him for cracking jokes at a time like this.

"But Jaimy, how did you turn into an Eevee in the first place?" Sarah said hesitantly, "I mean, I saw you looking at that Pokemon book, but you've always had tha-"

"Actually, that's my book that she's been 'borrowing'." Torgan said drying, with a pointed look at me.

"Sor-ry. Like, I've treated it well, and you don't ask for it back. And stop distracting us! And don't interrupt Sarah! That's rude!" Now it was my turn glare at him, and I turned back to Sarah, who looked slightly cross from being interrupted. "Sarah, I was just looking at the picture of an Eevee, like concentrating on all the details, and then you looked over at me and I was an Eevee. I don't know exactly what happened. But the really weird part is I, well, this is a bit embarrassing, but when we went to the surface that one time, and you two mentioned Pokemon, I made a wish. A wish to be a Pokemon. I know it sounds silly, but with the Jirachi Comet and all, I think my wish came true..."

I looked up, to see how crazy they thought I was, and wasn't surprised to see their shocked faces. "Yeah, I know it's unbelievable guys, but I swear I'm telling the truth." I mumbled.

"That's not it," Torgan began, "I made that same wish outside!"

"S-so did I!" Sarah stammered, and we all looked at each other in fear, or something close. Maybe it was awe. I only realized that everyone, and I mean everyone, was staring at us. I guess the other kids woke up finally. I blushed, but you can't really tell with me, and Torgan and Sarah looked very uncomfortable.

I quickly smoothed things over, showing the kids the books and so on. Tyler, along with Talina and Sean, were looking at us funny, but I ignored them. I was thinking; what if there were other survivors besides us out there? And what about supplies? We had only been in here for about a week, and we were going to run out of food eventually. We were going to have to look for supplies, and it would be useful if Sarah and Torgan could turn into Pokemon too, which was highly likely they could. Not only that, I was yearning to see what the world was like now. (Plus, thanks to this strong urge to turn into an Absol or Espeon, I was practically dying to try.)

I knew that Torgan and Sarah could transform though; I could feel it. And I knew that we could leave Tyler, Talina, and Sean to look after things, because they were the same age as us. They were responsible.

"Hey, Talina, Sean, Tyler. I know you were awake when you saw me transform, and, ahh, you three didn't visit the surface like Torgan, Sarah, and I did, so I'm pretty sure that they can turn into Pokemon, and you can't. So, I was thinking, you guys should stay here and look after the kids, while we go and look for survivors and supplies, because I know you know that we will eventually run out of food, so yeah," I finished, out of breath. "What do you say?"

I could tell that they knew that I was right, and were smart enough to see the truth of my words. They nodded, and I smiled at them, but I'm not sure how genuine that smile was. "Thanks," I breathed. "Whew."

I beckoned to my friends, and excitedly explained my plan to them. Torgan looked hyped up and a little nervous, while Sarah looked way nervous and way excited. I showed them the book, and told them to pick a small Pokemon to turn into, because of the limited space. Torgan turned into a Torchic, blowing little flames at Sarah and I, and Sarah turned into a Pidgey and flew around the children. They laughed delightedly and tried to catch her, but failed.

It was so awesome! When Torgan turned back, his jeans were a sandy light brown, and his shirt a little brighter red, and Sarah's yellow T-shirt had mellowed out into a tan, with jagged brown around the edges. We discussed the clothes thing, and we all felt that it was a relief we didn't morph back without our clothes.

We were almost ready to head out. We fashioned a carrier case for the books, I was bringing my sketchbook along, you never know when it will be useful, for easier carrying use, made out of a Fred Meyer plastic bag and some cloth woven around it. We all decided on our forms; I would go as an Absol, useful to see if any disasters were coming, Sarah would be an Arcanine, and would carry the book first, and Torgan would get his dream to be a Blaziken. I had been debating to be an Espeon, but I thought that Absols were better equipped for traveling against rugged land. After all, they did live in the mountains.

We said our good byes, and received our good lucks, and we packed a small portion of dried food to eat, and we'd come back for more if we couldn't find anything edible.

We stepped outside, not daring to look back, in case we lost our resolve. Sarah took out the book, and morphed first, then me, then Torgan. Because he had the only arms that resembled human arms, he carefully put the book back in the case. We were ready, and our adventure had truly begun.

...To Be Continued...

--

How do you like it? Send reviews if you must, but we're not writing this story just for reviews; we're doing it for fun! However, as I said before, constructive criticism is good, but we will still delete flames ASAP! You have been warned, TWICE! Anyway, thanks for reading!


	3. Part Two

"Wow, being a Blaziken rocks

This is 'Torgan' writing now, from his point of view. 'Sarah' should be writing Part Three. We work hard making sure it's the best it can be, so please enjoy!

--

Part Two

--

"Wow, being a Blaziken rocks!" I exclaimed.

"Wow, looking at a Blaziken sucks," Jaimy retorted. I stuck my tongue out at her, and Sarah laughed at my childish act, but Jaimy just glared. "I swear Torgan, if you say that one more damn time…" The threat was obvious in her voice.

I stared at her in amazement. "You… Jaimy… since when did you swear?"

"Does it really matter? Let's go."

"She sure is a little uptight." Sarah looked at me in shock.

"You could say that…" I said grimacing. We walked a long while. It was summer, so it was hot, and I was sweating like crazy. That got me thinking about how it was okay to sleep outside in the summer, but not in winter, because we couldn't sleep in forty below… that could be a problem, scratch that, that _is_ a problem. What would we do when winter came?

I was about to tell Sarah this, when Jaimy shouted to us. "Hey guys, get over here, this is something important!"

"Come on," I said to Sarah.

When we got there, Jaimy was looking smug, right in front of a crushed building that said Fred Meyer. "You have to admit, I rock for finding this," she said, grinning.

"Yeah Jaimy, great job, but I bet all the food and stuff are destroyed."

"Hey, you don't know until you look," she replied icily.

Lo and behold, we did find some food, like a few apples and some other canned food, and we found a bunch of clothes, and that was really nice; at least I would be able to change.

I was excited when I found doughnuts, I wouldn't tell Jaimy though, _she_ would make me share them, the fiend, and who knows? These might be the last doughnuts I would ever eat, and they're also a treat for me. Dad never let us eat them, so when I got them, it was like heaven.

Fortunately, there weren't any dead bodies anywhere; we figured the comet had vaporized them. That made me realize how lucky we were to be in that basement when it hit.

"Maybe we should check in their basement, there might be some food that hasn't been put out yet."

"Right," answered Jaimy doubtfully, and full of sarcasm, but we went down and searched. There were a few things, so we put them into some plastic Fred Meyer bags that we found. We were leaving the basement.

"What the fuck, you guys get over here!" I shouted, staring wide-eyed

"Torgan," Jaimy started angrily, "Do you have to…what…oh my god! What can we do?!"

We were staring at one of my best friends, Keegan.

I felt for his pulse. I sighed in relief; it was still beating. "He's still alive, so we better take him back to Lathrop, but he looks like he's gonna die any minute. We'll leave our stuff here and we'll come back for it later."

I saw that Jaimy's face was streaked with tears. "Jaimy, are you crying?"

"No, let's take him back, unless you would rather he died." She snapped, a hiss clearly audible. I didn't reply, I was too angry. She was challenging me that I didn't care for my friends; oh, I wished hell would eat her up right now. I ended up carrying Keegan, because I was the only one with arms. Jaimy was in front.

Sarah leaned over to me, "What was that about Keegan?" Sarah whispered.

"Well, it was rumored that they had a thing," I replied matter-o-factly.

"Oh, they're so perfect together," Sarah said, giggling.

"Well, don't say anything about it to her, she gets a little defensive about it."

Sarah was still giggling.

We got to camp and I set Keegan down. "I don't know what's wrong with him, maybe if some one turned in to a Chansey, they could diagnose his problem, and I'll go back and get the stuff." I said worriedly. "Sarah, I think you should do it. I'm pretty sure Jaimy would have a breakdown." She laughed a little, and then sighed.

"Okay, I'm going to go get the food. I'll be back as soon as possible."

I started running, and I thanked god that Blaziken had fast speed. I got there, hurriedly grabbed the food, and headed back. They were all waiting for me.

"What's wrong with him, can we cure it?" I asked.

Jaimy began to speak slowly, looking crushed, but slightly hopeful. "He has a broken leg. We forced water down his throat, because he's been unconscious since the comet hit. We don't know when he will wake up. We'll have to go and get bandages for him tomorrow, and we will have to build him crutches out of random things we find… it will be quite difficult, and for now I suggest that we turn back to ourselves and get some sleep."

The others had gone to sleep. I withdrew back into myself, and I closed my eyes trying to get some sleep, but I couldn't. I got up and I walked over outside. I saw… Jessica. The girl I was in love with. I ran over to her. "Jessica, oh my god!" I hugged her.

"Torgan, I have missed you so much," She hugged me back. I looked at her, and slowly edged forward, I paused, and then I kissed her. She threw her arms around me, and responded with enthusiasm.

"I love you Jessica."

She looked at me lovingly "I-"

"Dang it!" I whispered under my breath, it was just a fucking dream! I closed my eyes again. There was a beautiful woman standing in front of me. There, I decided even though Jess was dead almost for sure, I would love her forever, and not ever be with another woman.

"Torgan," she murmured, it sounded soft, like someone who was sad.

"Yes, who are you?"

"Come here."

I walked over to her. She looked at me and the she threw her arms around me and kissed me.

I pushed her away. "What in the name of hell!" She looked at me, and her eyes betrayed her hurt. All of the sudden, she started to cry.

"I'm sorry," I said. I shouldn't have been so mean. "You took me by surprise, but what were you doing and who are you?"

"It doesn't matter, you obviously don't care about me."

"I don't even know you!" I was fighting with someone in my dream… unless this was more than a dream.

"My name is Cresselia, and I am a Pokemon. Because I am in your dream, I have taken my human form to take you," She answered my question. "I've watched you for some time, I was curious about you," She continued, "You wished that Cresselia was real and that she could come into your dreams," I did remember that, talking to Sarah and Jaimy while exploring Fairbanks.

"If you have watched me since then, why didn't you stop? I'm just an ordinary person, and there are lots of people in the world that are more interesting, at least, there were…"

"You are not ordinary, never fool yourself of that! The fact that you are still alive now proves it. In your heart, you possess a power others do not!"

"Regardless," I said, not sure what she meant, but I knew it must be some weird problem she had, not me, "Why _did_ you keep watching me?"

"At first, I was just curious how you would act, but after a month I couldn't stop, and something happened."

"What happened?"

"I fell in love with you. I tried to convince myself that I was just interested, but after a year I couldn't deny it. I wanted to call out to you, but I knew that would be foolish."

"Oh…" I wasn't sure if I should be flattered or freaked out.

"Then you fell in love with other people. I got jealous, first of Brandie, and then you slowly got more girlfriends. But for the last couple years there was Jessica. It hurts me to see how much you care for her. It's like trying to look at the sun and keep your eyes open; it burns, slowly but forever. I was hoping if I came like this," She pointed to her human self, "You might fall in love with me and forget her."

"I am sorry, but I mean, I haven't even known you for more then a couple minutes."

Tears raced down her face again. "I guess I'll go again. Don't get too happy with me gone Torgan, I'll be back, I promise you that!"

"Wake up, Torgan! Don't be so damn lazy! It's bad enough Jaimy refused to wake up," Sarah said, she sounded like she might actually eat me. She kicked me in the ribs, and I knew that I was going to have a bruise. "Okay, I'm up!"

"Good, I was about to kick you again."

I looked at her. I was expecting her to be angry because her voice sounded irritated, but she just looked concerned.

"What is it, Sarah?"

"Well, it was just that you were mumbling in your sleep, tossing and turning and you were mumbling angrily like you were going to kill somebody. Am I just being silly?"

"No, Cresselia was there in my dream. I mean I didn't dream her, she was actually there!"

"And I thought I was being silly, just get up and help me get Jaimy up. We have to take care of Keegan."

Oh, Keegan. I had completely forgotten about him. "Right," I said, yawning.

We got Jaimy up and ate some of the food from yesterdays' scavenging. I saw Jaimy's sketchbook, lying by the open Pokemon guidebook. I looked at her drawing of Celebi. "Hey Jaimy, this is pretty good…" Everybody was staring at me. "What?" I looked at myself. I was a Celebi! "HOLY SHIT!!" I screamed. Thankfully, Jaimy couldn't understand, because she would have bitten my head off, for saying those kind of words in front of children And suddenly, I got an epiphany. Maybe Jess was dead now, but she didn't use to be. "Torgan, turn back into a human so you can help us."

Celebi could time travel. I'd time travel to New Jersey where Jess would be about two weeks previous of today. If I was right, I could go right back to the time I was just at, with Jess, and while I would be gone my future self would have just returned with Jessica. It was perfect.

I heard gasps as I disappeared in a flash of bright green light.

…To Be Continued…

--

Well, Part Two has come to an end. As before, flames will be deleted, yadda

yadda yadda, same old song and dance. Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!


	4. Part Three

"Huh, this is strange, I wonder where he went," I vaguely said to Jaimy

This part is written from 'Sarah's' point of view. Hope you enjoy!

--

Part Three

--

"Huh, this is strange, I wonder where he went," I said vaguely to Jaimy.

No sooner had I said that, there was another green flash and Torgan was back, standing next to a girl I had never seen before. He looked at her lovingly, as he announced to us, "Sorry about that, but I'm back, and this is Jessica, in case you didn't know."

I laughed. Jaimy just kind of stared at him in disbelief and muttered, "You left to go get Jessica!?"

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" He responded cheekily.

"Of course there is a problem!! You brought someone back from the past! Into this wasteland! Didn't you think this through, you moron!?"

I started to laugh as they went into an argument about what Torgan had done. I honestly didn't care, but it seemed to have bothered Jaimy. Oh well, I sighed.

"Hey, Jaimy? Torgan? Don't we have to worry about Keegan?" I remembered that he was here, barely breathing.

"Oh, yeah," Jaimy rushed over to his side and started trying to talk to him.

"So what do you think we should do? I don't really know anything about how to treat him, and I doubt anyone else here does," I said.

"Well, we could try to go to Fred Meyer, maybe, and get some bandages and then someone can turn into Chansey again to deal with his leg," Torgan suggested from where he sat with Jessica.

"Okay, who's going to go with me to Fred Meyer?" I asked.

Torgan and Jaimy both stood up, ready to turn into Pokemon and leave.

"Come on, Jessica, we have to go now," Torgan said. He took her hand and helped her up.

"Wait Torgan, Jessica has to stay here." Jaimy said firmly.

"No, she has to come with us." Torgan insisted.

"But she'll just be a burden. We'll have to move slower because she isn't able to turn into a Pokemon! No offense, Jessica." She glared at Torgan.

"But we can't just leave her here, who knows what would happen!"

"That shows how much you care for everyone else here! You only worried about her! How selfish is that? What about all the younger, defenseless children?!"

"If it helps, I could just stay here…" Jessica whispered, stricken at the escalation in Jaimy's voice; she didn't want to get in the middle of this.

"Well, you two can just keep arguing because we don't have the time to stand here." I took the book and started focusing on a picture of a small Pidgey; I felt like flying instead of running. In seconds, I had turned into the small brown bird.

"Well, I'm going to be the mature one and go with Sarah. You can either stay here with Jessica or come with us, Torgan," Jaimy said as she picked the book up from where it had dropped on the floor.

"Ugh, fine, I'll go with you, but if anything happens to Jessica I will know exactly who to blame…" Torgan threatened.

Jessica giggled and kissed his cheek, "Don't worry Torgan, I'll be fine, you really don't have to worry so much." Hearing Jessica say this and be near him obviously made him a lot happier.

Jaimy groaned, "Can we leave now, or are we going to have to have a giant thing about you two saying good bye to each other?"

I laughed, a chirrupy sound, and after Torgan had turned into Blaziken, and Jaimy into Absol, we left.

As we started to head out into the harsh environment that had once been our city and home, I started to wonder where we were going to get our water supply.

"Hey Jaimy, where do you think we will get water? I'm not sure about how long our water will last."

"Hmm, you're right, I don't really know, but let's focus on getting Keegan better, and then we can try to find a way to solve that problem."

We all started running to get to our destination faster, and in the end Torgan and Jaimy started to race, and I flew overhead to judge who won. In the end it was Torgan who beat her.

"Only because Absols have slower speed," she had snapped.

"Sure, sure." Torgan breezily replied, using the term he learned from Jacob Black in the Twilight series.

"So, does anyone know where we can find anything that might help Keegan?" I asked.

No one knew so we all ended up digging through the rubble. Jaimy was the first one to say anything, "Hey, look what I found!" At this, she picked up a package of binding that would help with Keegan's leg.

"That looks good, now we have something to support himself with when his leg is getting better," Torgan said, but he seemed to be distracted, probably dreaming of Jessica, and wasn't completely there when he spoke.

"Great idea, now should we continue our searching?" I said and we all got back to work. After about an hour, we had found enough supplies to help Keegan as well as anyone who got hurt and might get hurt in the future.

"Now do you think we should try to find potable water?" I asked Jaimy.

"Yeah, I've been thinking, and I realized that the only legendary Pokemon not scribbled on in my…Torgan's book was Suicune, and almost any Pokemon fan could tell you Suicune can purify water, no matter how contaminated."

I understood what she was saying. Torgan spoke up, "So which of us thinks they should be the one to turn into Suicune?"

"I don't really care if it's me or not," I replied.

"The I'll do it, loser's compensation, and I think the Chena River would be a good source," Jaimy said in an excited voice; she was happy about getting to turn into a Suicune.

We gathered up the things we had found and started as fast as we could toward the river. Torgan was mumbling how unfair it was for Jaimy to be Suicune, but I could tell he saw how much in meant to her, so he left her alone.

When we reached it, the river was muddy brown and covered with a fine, thick layer of dust. No doubt because of the meteor. We were really lucky that it was still here at all. Anyone could see how the odds were stacked up against us. Our luck was, really, unrealistic. But I wasn't going to complain anytime soon.

"Okay, get ready for this," Jaimy breathed in deeply, then took out the book and started staring at the picture of Suicune. In a few moments there was a bright sapphire flash and she reappeared as the amazing sparkling blue Pokemon, Suicune.

I just stared at the tall, bright Pokemon that was my friend Jaimy. Now she was almost a foot taller than she really was, and her hazy violet mane bellowed out behind her, seeming to move with a life of its own, along with her twin white-ribbon tails. She was magnificent! Torgan had been silent through the entire change and was really surprised. Jaimy stepped down to the water and started to wade in, her blue paws seeming to spread the same sapphire color throughout the entire river replacing all the mud and dirt.

"Holy shit," Torgan whispered from where he stood.

Jaimy stepped out of the river, and turned back into Absol so she wouldn't be so intimidating than excitedly said, "So guys, how do you think I did?"

I grinned, "That was fucking amazing!"

Jaimy gave me an icy look from my crude language, but Torgan just nodded, still staring at the river, which was now clear and shimmered like diamonds.

"So do you think we should go back now? We can come back tomorrow to get the water." I told Jaimy. I gave up trying to talk to Torgan, but he was too distracted. Jaimy confided in me that she wanted to push him in the river and then answered my question.

"Maybe you're right, we didn't think of bringing anything to carry the water in."

When we got back to Lathrop, Torgan instantly turned back into a human and ran inside.

"No doubt to see Jessica, right?" I amusingly muttered out loud.

"No doubt. He really loves her."

Jaimy and I walked inside to see Torgan and Jessica kissing and all the kids staring.

I rolled my eyes and looked away. Jaimy started yelling at Torgan about 'how there were kids present and that they shouldn't do that' in front of them.

"Sure, sure," Torgan said, still grinning happily at Jessica.

"Hey Torgan, you did notice that nothing happened while we were gone, and that I was right all along?" Jaimy said smug.

"Yeah I guess you were right, but I was just being cautious and I worried about her safety."

I laughed and Jaimy glared at Torgan. We got the kids something to eat and then we decided to go see Keegan. He seemed a little better and we gave him water. I was mostly watching because I didn't really know him. Jaimy put a splint on his leg and bandaged it up. Jaimy had almost started to cry about it.

"We're doing the best that we can, I think we should just let him get some rest." I said quietly from where I stood.

Jaimy nodded and went to her bed, snagging the Pokemon book first. She started flipping through it, but she still looked slightly upset.

"Will she be all right?" I murmured to Torgan, low so Jaimy wouldn't hear.

"I think so, we should just give her some space."

I agreed and went to get the kids some dinner. Occasionally, when I glanced at Jaimy, I saw her look up from the book, and grin wickedly at Torgan, who's focus was only on Jessica, and then she winked at me, before looking through the book again. I wondered what she was doing. After a while, both of us decided to go to bed. Jaimy already seemed to be sleeping, so she must have put the book back. Torgan was lying facing Jessica in his bed, and they were holding hands. I lay down and started to think about how we were going to have to get water tomorrow. As I let my mind drift, I fell asleep.

…To Be Continued…

--

Well, ta-dah! 'Jaimy' is writing Part Four, and it's going to rock this world! We are not bragging! She is going to put some pretty awesome stuff in it. We think that we've warned you about flames enough, so no more notes about it in the future. Review this, if you feel strongly about this story. Don't feel pressured to do so. Thanks for reading!


	5. Part Four

Yay

Yay! Part Four! This is 'Jaimy' here, ya know, the one who wrote the Prologue and Part One! I'm finally back! And, this is my personal best so far, but they're all good! So enjoy!

--

Part Four

--

"AHH!" I woke up, screaming, "Stop it!!" Instantly, the pain stopped, but I still felt tingly. "What was that?"

Oh, just your alarm clock. I heard in my mind, and I thought that the mind-voice sounded suspiciously like Torgan. I glanced up, expecting to see him grinning smugly at me, but he wasn't there. I looked down, and I saw a little Pikachu smile maliciously at me. Do you want another shock? I have lots of energy!

"I'm up," I mumbled, then added, "I thought you don't like Pikachu."

"Not usually, but that was too tempting," He said as he morphed back, "I thought that was pretty funny myself!"

"You want to see something funny? I'll show you funny!" I muttered darkly, but I just turned to get some breakfast. "What time is it anyway?"

Sarah answered my question, startling me, "Around 10 am. Everyone else except for Sean is still asleep."

"Oh." I noticed Sean for the first time, and he waved nervously at me before turning back to whatever he was doing. I sighed, and then went to eat.

As I was chewing on some dried apple, I remembered why I was flipping through the Pokemon book last night. I chuckled, which wasn't as hard as I thought with food in my mouth, as I turned over wicked thoughts in my head. My eyes tracked Torgan, walking unsuspecting towards Jessica, who was sleeping near Keegan. _Keegan_.

My throat felt tight thinking about how injured he was. I remembered my short conversation with him yesterday, asking him why he was in Fred Meyers' basement on a school day! He told me that he was not cutting class, persevering through my dubious looks, and explained about some food drive fundraiser Lathrop was doing. I dimly recalled the poster on the school bulletin so I believed him.

I could tell Torgan thought something was up with Keegan and me. In fact, _he_ was the one who started the rumor! And Sarah, who knew hardly anything of Keegan at all, was probably informed that Keegan and I were an item by you-know-who. Honestly, I give up fighting against Torgan. He'll just twist anything I say. But that doesn't mean I like Keegan. He's just a friend.

I had finished breakfast by then, and was feeling nervous about what I was going to do. I walked over to Torgan, who was chatting with Jessica, whom he had awoken quite gently, with a small shake, unlike moi.

"Hey Torgan," I started conversationally, "How about a battle? You know, if the weather's nice."

"What?!" He looked completely thrown, startled by my question, "A battle?"

I sighed, "Yes a battle, you idiot. _As Pokemon_. Unless you think you're weak!"

He growled, "You're on! I'll beat you any day!"

I laughed, then turned to Sarah to ask if she'd be referee. She willingly complied, and said she'd turn into a Pidgeot, and would watch from the air. I told her and Torgan the guidelines of the battle: no harsh use of special attacks, no use of poison, don't do anything we can't easily fix, and most important, stop the battle if you are not strong enough to proceed; we don't want to kill each other.

Everyone, including Keegan, was outside watching.

"You first," I said sweetly to Torgan, who, as I knew, changed into Blaziken.

What's your choice? He thought at me, a hard glint in his eyes.

"You'll see," I said, then winked at Sarah, who was already a Pidgeot. I opened the book, and transformed into the Pokemon of my choice.

"An Espeon?! Are you serious? I thought you'd choose something that would put up a fight! This'll be too easy." Torgan grinned confidently at me. I bared my teeth at him.

All right you two, you know the rules. Let the battle begin! She punctuated her words with a loud cry.

"Go Torgan!! You can beat her!" Jessica hollered.

"You can beat Jaimy, Torgan! Show us your stuff!" Stupid Keegan, rooting for Torgan. The only person who was on my side was a little girl named Emily, and she seemed convinced I would win. She shouted to me in her high-pitched voice.

"You can beat him Jaimy! You can do _anything_!"

I grimaced, than thought at Torgan, This is for beating me in that race yesterday, and especially for shocking me awake this morning! It was cool, because each of our mind-voices' had it's own unique feel, so I could clearly see the differences between our thoughts.

I circled him warily, not sure when he'd decide to attack. I started with Agility, hoping to confuse him. It was really awesome; I could see the copies of myself! Torgan looked around himself, bewildered, and I used Psybeam on him. He gasped, more out of seeing the pretty rainbow colors shoot towards him than pain.

"You can do it Torgan! I believe in you!"

Jessica's scream of support distracted me for a moment, and Torgan seized his chance to attack. He landed a solid Blaze Kick, and I struggled to get away. I tried to think of an attack to use, but Torgan's kick dazed me, and he hit me with a Sky Uppercut that sent me soaring, straight up. I was definitely going to have bruises in the morning.

Do you want to give up? Sarah flew by me, worry in her eyes, You're pretty far up. I can carry you down.

No, I'll be fine. I have a plan going! I thought at her, and she nodded.

As I plummeted downward, Torgan cockily thought at me, Want me to catch you? I grinned to myself, but I nodded to him. As soon as I landed in his arms, I unleashed a powerful Psychic attack that sent him reeling. I jumped out of his grasp, then waited until he had mostly righted himself again, before using Quick Attack, and on contact with him, another Psychic. Even though I was less than half his height, I was much faster, and I had a super powerful special attack level. He let loose a Flamethrower, and I winced as it singed my velvet fur. I used another Psybeam on him, and he weakened for a moment. He almost hit me with a Slash, but he collapsed. He was nearly finished! As I quickly danced out of harms way, I noticed his shadow was moving. And he wasn't. He was kneeling, about to get up. I realized with a shock of horror what it was.

Everyone! Get downstairs _**now**_!! Sarah and Torgan, stay here! I mentally screamed, glad that I was a psychic Pokemon, so I could communicate telepathically with everyone, not just my two friends. That shadow, was, without a doubt, Darkrai. I had watched 'Rise of Darkrai' enough times to know that he could travel under the ground as a shadow.

Everyone obeyed me faithfully, even Jessica, at the shrill worry and fear in my mind-voice. I felt that he was good, like the Darkrai in the movie, and I wanted to see if he would help us. I was mostly scared that he would hurt everyone by thinking they were a threat. I explained to Torgan and Sarah before we changed back into humans.

"Are you kidding me? Don't you remember the Darkrai from Explorers of Time and Darkness? He was so evil! He tried to destroy the whole Pokemon world!! He wouldn't help us in a million years!" Sarah whispered fiercely.

"We don't know until we try! Don't go making assumptions just because he's Darkrai! Make them if we see Giratina!!" I whispered back, just as fiercely.

"Darkrai!" I called out in a clear voice. "We ask for you help in our quest! We are searching for survivors and supplies! Will you help us?"

Humans! I shall not grant the requests of fools like you!! Be gone, and have nightmares for eternity! His mind-voice was grating, and very loud. I had to clench my teeth in order not to shriek with pain.

His hands tightened for an instant, and when he opened them again, there were swirling black orbs in his hands.

"Duck!" I screeched, as Darkrai threw the nightmare orbs at us. I was too slow, as was Sarah and Torgan, and we all got hit, and slumped to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Darkrai vanish. I shook my head, and so did Sarah. As I leaned over, my necklace swung out, and became visible. My 'Lunar Wing', the one I made in metalsmithing class. I glanced over at Sarah, and saw the Lunar Wing I made for her. I guess they actually worked. The Lunar Wing is an object by Cresselia, and it keeps away nightmares. My chest tightened as I glanced over at Torgan, who was motionless.

I took off my Lunar Wing, and forced around Torgan's neck, hoping that it would wake him up. I took Sarah's too, but it still didn't work. He was still lifeless.

"Shit!" I don't usually swear, but this was bad. Real bad. Torgan didn't have a Lunar Wing to prevent the nightmare in the first place. I offered to make him one, but he said it was 'too girly'. Now, he was going to be in a nightmare for the rest of his life.

Tears coursed down my face as I stared at him helplessly. What were we going to do? Jessica was going to freak out when she heard, and all the kids would be horrified.

"Oh no," Sarah murmured, as she came to sit next to me, "This can't be happening…"

It was. And, in a way, it was my fault. If only I had made him the Lunar Wing, all of this would have never happened.

"Please," I murmured. "Please let Cresselia come. Surely, if Darkrai is in our world, Cresselia should be here too. Please…" My voice faded.

Suddenly, there was a bright pink, yellow, and blue flash, and a Pokemon was floating before us. Cresselia. I gasped. Was this real?

Greetings. You called for me? Her mind-voice sounded friendly, and it was as soothing as a summer breeze. She smiled at Sarah and I, then frowned, and looked around for something. Both of us were still in shock of seeing another legendary Pokemon so quickly.

Cresselia finally saw what she was looking for, and let out an anguished cry. She gently stroked Torgan's face, and looked up at Sarah and me. Darkrai did this, didn't he? I expect that he hit you with the nightmares too, but you're both wearing Lunar Wings, although they didn't come from me. I see you tried to use your Lunar Wings to awaken him, but they are only strong enough to stop the nightmares if your wearing them when they come, not afterward.

I nodded, and she carefully removed a feather from herself, and placed it on his forehead. We all waited a moment, in tense silence, and then Torgan stirred, and opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" he muttered, looking lost. "I was in a clearing, and all these shadows were creeping up on me, and I couldn't see anything but endless shadows…" Torgan shuddered.

It is all right now, love. I shall give you this Lunar Wing that shall forever protect you from nightmares, normal or Darkrai, it matters not. You will always be safe from him. That is my blessing, to my only love… with that said, she faded from view.

"Torgan, why did she call you 'her only love'?" I asked questionably, raising one eyebrow.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you…when I feel better," he mumbled, and he gave us back our Lunar Wings.

I sighed, than Sarah and I carried him to the basement. Jessica did freak out, but Torgan calmed her down by insisting he was fine, but he had a faraway look in his eyes. Sarah and I looked at each other, curious about Cresselia.

"You know, Jaimy, he told me a couple of days ago that he dreamed of Cresselia, that she was actually there, but I didn't believe him. Now I do." Sarah said to me quietly, and I agreed with her.

I looked at Torgan, and I saw the shimmering Lunar Wing around his neck. _To be blessed by Cresselia, well, that's a first! _I thought to myself, and I walked over to talk to Keegan. He might not be interested in Pokemon, but I had a suspicion, one that might change his life forever. He told me something yesterday, other than the fact that he was doing a fundraiser.

"_Don't tell Torgan I said this okay? He'll make fun of me." Keegan told me urgently._

_"Okay, I won't, but what is it?" I asked him, curious._

_"Well, during that brief moment that the earth stopped shaking, I heard something in my mind, as clear as day. It was '_I wish I could turn into a Pokemon'_. I actually do like Pokemon, a little," he glanced nervously at Torgan, but he was busy talking to Jessica, so he continued, "I decided to go along with that voice thing, and I wished to be a Pokemon too. Over and over it repeated, and over and over I wished. That's actually really embarrassing," _

_"Don't be embarrassed! You just were trying to keep away from insanity! But, to be on the safe side, I won't tell Torgan."_

_"Thanks!" Keegan's face cleared, and he looked much better._

I figured, that even though he didn't make the original wish, repeating it over and over must have had some sort of effect.

"Hey Keegan, could you look at this Pokemon? I want to know what you think of it." I asked him, cautiously, waiting to see if he would refuse.

"Sure," he amiably agreed, and took the book from my hands. "Which Pokemon?"

I pointed to Flareon, and he looked at it, hard. There was a crimson flash, and there he was, as a Flareon. I knew it!

What going on? Why do I feel so warm? He thought, looking desperately at me, confusion in his eyes.

"Oh, nothing. You just turned into a Pokemon, that's all." I grinned at him, and he moaned quietly.

Torgan finally was able to tear his eyes away from Jessica, and Sarah was already staring. I giggled, their eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their heads!

"Wha…" Torgan weakly asked.

"So, guys, should we invite Keegan to join us?"

…To Be Continued…

--

'Torgan' is writing next, and it features yet another legendary, and another battle. That's all I can say for now, because it's still being worked on. But it'll be good. I swear. And if you don't like it, you'll get your money back. Oh, wait, this is free. Nevermind! .


	6. Part Five

"Yes, I think Keegan should go with you guys, and I can stay here and protect everybody from Darkrai if he comes back"

Voila! Part Five, in glorious splendor! Have fun reading!

--

Part Five

--

"Yes, I think Keegan should go with you guys, and I can stay here and protect everybody from Darkrai if he comes back." I said eagerly.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Sarah said, "Keegan has no experience traveling as a Pokemon, and you only want to stay because Jessica is here. To you, 'everybody' is Jessica." she said, frustrated at me.

"Torgan, it does take experience. Jessica will be fine, and Keegan will just stay here. We can depend on Keegan to watch everyone, not just your 'precious'." Jaimy said disgustedly.

"I'd like stay here," Keegan piped up quietly. We shot him dirty looks, telling him to _shut up!_ with our eyes. "Never mind," he grumbled and looked away.

I decided that it was not a good idea to argue about it, so I gave in, "Fine, Jerkface," I muttered, and she slapped me, "Ouch, no need to hit people!" I cried out, holding my cheek.

Jaimy glared at me and snapped, "I put up with your attitude all the time, and I am sick of it! Just shut up," She looked like she was about to yell at me, and the quote 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn' popped through my head. I slid over to Jessica.

"I have an idea," Jessica said, stepping forward. I stared at her… she intervened, now she was going to die… oh well, I tried to save her. Jaimy's wrath wouldn't stop at me. "Don't you guys give me that look! Keegan should stay here, but you still have to train him. You need to train him, sorry Torgan as much as I would like to spend time with you, to protect us, especially since Keegan doesn't have any experience," she smiled grimly at me.

"Yeah that works! Oh yeah and punch Torgen in the gut a couple times for me, would you? He'll take it better from you," Jaimy said happily.

"Okay" she smiled, "Kinky." and she punched me playfully, and I kissed her.

"That was really close to the sickest thing I have ever heard and seen, and I'm going to try to forget it. _Anywho_," Jaimy said loudly, trying to forget Jessica and I, "We will start Keegan's training tomorrow, now let's relax,"

A couple minutes later I went to find Jaimy. "Hey Jaimy, can I borrow your Celebi picture for a while?"

"What for?"

"I am going to go back in time and steal a ring. I'm planning to propose to Jessica," I whispered.

"Torgan, you're not eighteen yet, what are you thinking? Oh wait, you can't think, you don't have a brain," she said, sounding exasperated.

"Ha ha ha," I laughed, my voice thick with sarcasm, "Jaimy, by this time there really aren't any laws left, they've been burnt up, and could probably fit in an ash tray."

"True, true. Fine, but I get to be the bride's maid. I don't want to stand in the shadows."

"Whatever you say, Jaimy. Let me see the picture of Celebi!"

She handed it to me. I transformed and flew to Fred Meyer; Fairbanks didn't have a lot of choices. I found the section that would be where the jewelers store would be, and hovered at a certain height, so when I go back in time, I would be inside the ring display, and not get caught by motion detectors. I went to the past at night, because if people saw me I might end up in the news… not such a good thing. I looked around inside the case. There were some nice ones, and some that looked like someone thought that marriage shouldn't happen. One caught my eye, it had a moonstone in the middle, with diamonds around the moonstone, and it had a thin silver base. It was perfect, so I grabbed it and time traveled to the future. I rushed back to the basement.

"Okay, let me see it," Jaimy said excitedly. I showed it to her. "It's pretty, go show Sarah," she said, sounding like she was talking to a toddler with a brand new toy that he was proud of.

I walked up to Sarah, "Sarah, guess what!"

"Hmm…" she said, sounding bored.

"You know what, I'm not going to tell you now."

"Jut tell me!"

"Okay, I'm going to propose to Jess."

"Really?" She actually sounded excited. I thought she was going to be angry and tell me we had better things to do. "Here's the ring." I showed it to her. "Moonstone, my favorite gem… but aren't you two a little young?" Sarah inquired.

"There aren't any adults to force laws on us anymore. And even if there were, like I told Jaimy, they'd all fit in an ash tray by now."

"Right, well…okay," she said uncertainly.

I walked over to Jess "Hey honey."

"Hi, how's it going?"

"Fine, will you follow me, there is something I need to show you."

"Oh sure, I'll follow you anywhere," I looked at her eyes gazing at me lovingly and her voice sincere. It took the breath out of me. I kissed her.

We started walking over towards the river; the purified water was beautiful.

"What do you want to sh-" she stopped as I got down to one knee.

I wasn't as nervous as I was expecting to be. Maybe it was because I knew she loved me, and that even if she said no, she would love me. I opened the little black box with the ring in it. "Jessica, I love you, I need you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," was all she said. And I took her hand and placed it on her ring finger. I kissed her arm and went up till I got to the edge of her mouth, and I kept going up to her ear.

"Thank you," I whispered to her. We walked back.

"Can I see?" asked Jaimy, running up. Jessica stuck out her hand with the ring on it.

"Hey Torgan," Jessica said

"Yeah?"

"I will marry you like I said I would, but you're only sixteen, the wedding can't happen for another two years."

"What? Oh c'mon, there aren't any laws on the earth anymore that say anything about getting married at eighteen!"

"Can't you just promise me this?"

"Alright, I promise, but in two years we better get married."

"I promise too. I wouldn't be wearing the ring if I wasn't going to." she smiled.

We went over to the bed and she sat down, and I sat beside her. She laid her head on my shoulder and I thought that I could die happily now.

She fell asleep, and I laid down, with her on my chest.

This was familiar; this was where my dream version of Cresselia came. This must be a dream. "Cresselia? Hello."

"Hello, Torgan."

"Cresselia, you saved me from eternal nightmares when Darkrai came, and you didn't come the next night, so I didn't get to thank you, so thank you." I smiled. She didn't return the smile.

"Torgan, you will never see me again and I'm never going to see you again. I can tell that your bond with Jessica is strong, something I can not break," She was crying now. I walked over to her.

"Before you go, I want to kiss you," I knew exactly why I was doing this. I was trying to make up for how much I was hurting her, and how much she had helped me.

"What?" But I didn't give her time to really respond. I threw my arms around her and kissed her, but she pushed me away.

"Don't, this will only make it harder," she sobbed.

I awoke.

"Holy shit! What do we do?!" Sarah's voice was loud. I opened my eyes. I asked where Sarah and Jaimy were, and Tyler pointed up towards the surface. I scrambled up the steps, and gasped at the sight before me. There was Groudon, and it was an unnatural shiny dark purple.

"Why is he that color?" I shouted to Sarah.

I saw Jaimy as a Torterra getting ready to fight him. Grass type, good idea, super effective against ground. I turned into a Venusaur, and Sarah a Sceptile; we were hitting up the Starters today. Stop, I told myself, no time for making jokes.

At the count of three let's all use our razor leaf at the same time! 1-2-3! There were leaves flying everywhere, but Groudon used Fire Blast and burned all of the leaves before they hit them.

The sky was dark, despite the fact that Alaska only got dark in winter. There was a storm. Groudon looked at me, his usually yellow eyes glowing red. Lightening flashed, and it started pouring rain. I thanked god, as fast as I could, that we were not fire types. I used Leech Seed. Groudon roared; a sound that shook the earth. He raised his hand and used slash on me.

The pain. It was hardly bearable, it hurt so much. I couldn't take it after a moment, and collapsed. When Jaimy attacked me in our battle, it wasn't so bad. But when a Legendary Pokemon attacks you, it's more than just your average pain. They're called Legendary for a reason, believe me. I managed to get up, with more than a little help from the Leech Seed attack I used.

I threw a Worry Seed at Groudon, just as he was about to use Rest. I saw him turn to Jaimy and use Fire Blast. Jaimy screamed and fell to the ground. I saw a little shimmer of light and she got up, albeit a bit dazedly.

How did you do that? I thought at her, amazed.

Synthesis. You can use it too! She thought, still too weak to actually talk.

I healed myself, then used Sludge Bomb. It wasn't the greatest move choice, but it wasn't entirely ineffective. Sarah dodged just as Groudon was about to use Slash on her. Sarah then quickly used Agility and hit Groudon with Leaf Blade. It roared, but it didn't sound like its previous roar. It sounded like a thousand screaming souls. It made me shudder and wince. Jaimy took advantage of its weakness and used Leaf Storm. He aimed yet another Fire Blast at Jaimy. I protected her, and took the hit instead.

Then I saw it. "No!!" I screamed, my voice hoarse. Jessica was going to get Groudon's Fissure attack, and it would kill her. She must have heard the battle and got worried about me, and came out. It didn't happen in slow motion, but it was still like a movie. Sarah jumped and knocked Jessica out of they way and took the hit instead.

"SARAH!" I screeched. I turned to Groudon in a fury. I used Sunny Day, and a little patch of cloud above me vanished, letting light in. I dodged another attack without thinking about it. Why did this have to happen? Why Sarah, not me? It was my fault Jessica was even here; I should have been the one to take the hit to protect her!

I used Razor Leaf. It hit. I wasn't thinking about much, except for Sarah. She had to come back. Life without Sarah… it was unthinkable. All my family had died. So I got my new family. I loved them; I wouldn't, couldn't, let them die. I imagined Sarah white and pale. Dead.

"_Gahh_!" I screamed, and released a powerful Solar Beam. Meanwhile, Jaimy used Leaf Storm. The attacks hit with massive force. I used Seed Bomb again and again, not stopping for breaks. I was angry, and I just kept going. I used Frenzy Plant. It hit Groudon, and he shook, but was now motionless. I turned back into a human, and fell to my knees and sobbed.

"Torgan!" Jaimy ran up. I could see the tears staining her face, "It's okay…" her voice breaking at the end.

"Jaimy, if Sarah, if she…" I couldn't get myself to say the words 'is dead'. I choked out, "It's my fault, I wasn't there to protect Jessica. I should've… I … I..." I collapsed on the ground in tears.

"Torgan, it's not you fault. She did what she had to do, right now we need to make sure they are alright!"

"Right," I tried to smile. I could tell it only looked like my mouth was going to fall off.

I ran to Jessica. "Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine..."

"Good, stay here." I said and I ran as fast as I could to Sarah.

"Sarah, Sarah! Come back, dammit, _come back_!" A tear rolled down my cheek. Right then and there made myself stop crying. It wouldn't help anything. When my mom died, she died of cancer before the meter hit, I had promised myself I would only cry unless absolutely necessary. It was necessary earlier, but not now. I needed to focus now and just try and be happy. If not truly happy, at least acting as if I were. It would help everyone if I looked under control.

"She seems to be breathing, thank god, but we need to let her rest." I noticed that Groudon was no longer purplish black, but a pale sickly red. His eyes were still red. They flashed, and Groudon turned a healthy red, like he was supposed to be, and his eyes were yellow. I turned into a Celebi; it was the first Pokemon I could think of that had Safeguard and Protect. I put Safeguard on Groudon, so he would be contained, and I put Protect around the entryway to the basement.

I ran to Jaimy and Jessica, who were next to Sarah. I grabbed Sarah's hand and squeezed it. I looked up at Jessica, but she didn't seem to mind. I waited; I was determined to stay awake until she woke up. Jessica fell asleep on me. I kissed the top of her head, fighting to stay awake. I fell sleep despite my effort to stay conscious.

I saw Sarah save Jessica again; she was human this time though. She screamed in pain, but it was Groudon's scream, the thousand souls in agony. I ran to her and she screamed my name. "Torgan, this is all your fault!" She was crying, "If you had been there to save her I would be alive!" She went cold. Then she was saving Jessica again, and she screamed once more. But she didn't stop. She screamed my name. Then she saved Jessica again, and again. Why was she doing this to me? I was sick; she kept saving Jessica and every time she screamed in pain. This time I saw her actually get hit, I saw her pain. Then I was Sarah; I was just about to get hit…

"Gah!" I shrieked, waking up.

"Are you okay, baby?" Jessica asked worriedly.

"Sarah! Where is she? How is she?"

"She's right over there, and in critical condition. We're not sure if she'll make it."

I got a brilliant idea, "Jaimy wake up, I know how we can save Sarah! Oh, why didn't we think of this before? We could have used it on Keegan! Oh stupid stupid stupid. We will use Miltank's milk… it is a little gross though," I admitted, "And it will have to be you. Miltanks are female only."

"Right." Jaimy said, looking kind of green, "I have a better idea."

"What is it? The Miltank thing is fine!" I grumbled.

"Well, my idea is that we use Celebi's Healing Wish. Sure, whoever uses it faints, but Sarah will be completely better, instantly. I'll do it, you look dead on your feet."

She picked up her sketchbook and flipped to her drawing. She found it, and then transformed. She closed her bright blue eyes, and a little star appeared from her hands and floated down into Sarah. Catch me. She managed to communicate, before she fell. I caught her and placed her next to Sarah, then hugged them both. I kissed Jessica, and just about puked with happiness. I knew it would work, Jaimy was only wrong about Darkrai, and that was only because of that Pokemon movie. Sarah woke up a few minutes later, looking a bit lost, but extremely happy. She was positively fine.

The rest of the day we trained Keegan and let Jaimy rest.

"I don't want to learn how to be a grass type, unless I can be Bellsprout!"

"Keegan, why do you even want to be Bellsprout? Pick one of the starters, like Chikorita or Bulbasaur, they're stronger and easier to learn with."

The day went on like this. Keegan kept being disagreeable. At the end of the day we called a meeting with the four of us, well, the five of us, Jessica came along too. Not because I forced her to, Jaimy actually wanted her because of her earlier idea about Keegan staying behind and protecting the kids.

"Okay," I said in my best business-like tone, "I have three questions. First, Sarah, how did you stay alive after Groudon's Fissure? Second, why was Groudon purple, although we might be able to ask him that when he wakes. Third, how are all the legendaries transferring from the Pokemon world to our world?"

…To Be Continued…

--

I, 'Torgan', want people to send in reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome. I don't want to send in reviews to myself! Hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Part Six

Sarah here. We aren't going to mess around with the apostrophes anymore. Too annoying. Enjoy!

--

Part Six

--

I felt confused, and I wasn't entirely sure what had happened. All I could really remember was getting hit, and a horrible pain ripping my sides. And the dark purple Groudon…what the hell was that? I shook my head and glanced around at Torgan, Jaimy, and Jessica; they were all crowded around me. Torgan looked at me expectantly like he had just asked me a question.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I said, still trying to focus on what was happening.

"I said, how did you survive that deadly attack, why Groudon was that weird color, and why are all the legendaries coming to our world?"

I stared at him like he was crazy, "Do you honestly think I would know the answers to those questions?"

"Well, we thought you might since you were the one who survived! You might have some answers!"

"Well, for the 'how did I survive' question, I used Endure, but the attack still hurt."

"Yeah, but you didn't die. And, because Sceptiles learn Endure as a TM, you probably learned it from playing too much Pokemon," Jaimy said reasonably.

"Yeah, you're right, I did," I grinned, "But I really don't know why the legendaries are coming to our world."

"I would guess because they're so powerful, but I don't really know either," Jaimy frowned.

"Okay, so now we know why Sarah's alive, but we don't have any other answers." Torgan said.

I tried to stand up, and the room started spinning. Jaimy instantly got up and tried to help me.

"I'm fine, I just need some air," I said and walked outside.

It was warm outside, and a cool breeze was blowing. I started to think that we only knew what happened to Fairbanks, so what had happened to the rest of the world? Was there anyone else out there, like us? I wanted to know, and I thought we should try to find out. Then I noticed that Groudon was staring at me. My memory of the time it almost killed me instantly came flashing back. As well as the pain. I collapsed on the ground gasping. I looked up at him again, and there looked to be sympathy in the yellow eyes. _Huh, a scary Pokemon like Groudon with sympathy in its eyes, that's a first_, I thought to myself.

"Jaimy, Torgan, you should probably get out here!" I called and in a few moments they came out.

"Sarah, are you okay? Why are you on the ground?" Jaimy asked me. I had forgotten to get up, and did so now.

"Do you want to go talk to it?" I asked them, unable to tear my eyes away from Groudon's gaze.

"Yeah, but we should probably go as Pokemon." I turned into a Glaceon, so I would have no weaknesses against him. Jaimy was a Leafeon, and Torgan an Empoleon. I slowly padded up with them and asked, "Why did you attack us?" I was surprised that my voice sounded strong.

Groudon responded in a deep growl, "I had no intentions to hurt you, the shadow being does though. He controlled me, and when you attacked me with such force, I was freed, and he was not happy."

"I think I can guess who the 'shadow being' is," Jaimy muttered after he was done.

"One with more power than you, it is Darkrai. It would not be wise to go after it, for it will probably come to you, but be ready for when it does. The battle will cause the earth to shake," Groudon growled in its deep voice. I wondered why I was ever scared of it. Groudon seemed quite nice, once one gave it a chance.

"How do you know he will find us? Who told you?" Torgan asked next.

Groudon started to growl louder than ever, and it raised its head to the sky. "I cannot answer! I must go! Release me now! He is trying to control me again!" It growled once more, "I can fight him, but only if you let me go! Now take this barrier away!" Torgan hit the barrier once, and it shattered. I figured it was because he made it in the first place. Groudon disappeared into the earth. We all went back inside, a bit shaken.

Jaimy went over to sit on her bed, and Torgan went to sit next to Jessica. We all had a lot to think about. I sat by the window and started to think about all that had happened. I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until I opened my eyes and realized it was late at night. Ugh, I hate falling asleep during the day. I looked around and saw that Jaimy was still awake.

"Jaimy?"

"Yeah," She replied quietly

"I've been thinking that we should leave. Torgan, you, and I should go and see what's left of the world." I told her, and I really thought it was a good idea. "Keegan can stay here and look after everything, you know, since he can turn into a Pokemon."

Jaimy gazed outside as she silently thought about this new idea, and after a few minutes she finally answered, "Yeah, we should, we can take the book and leave. For food we can turn into Tropius or something, or maybe Farfetch'd... like, if he wanted to make stew using the plant it carries. Right," She chuckled, "Keegan cooking! Oh, but Farfetch'd can't live without the stalk. Too bad. Well, it looks like they'll only be eating the fruit off of Tropius's neck."

I smiled, "It's decided then. We'll leave in a of couple days, and we should help find food for the others in the meantime,"

Jaimy smiled and told me that we would tell the others in the morning about it, and for now we should go to bed. I agreed, and lay down.

The next day, I woke up feeling happy and excited. I walked over to Jaimy and asked, "Do you want to wake Torgan up and tell him now?" She nodded.

Torgan was sleeping next to Jessica, of course. Jaimy pushed his back, and he slowly turned over and sat up.

"Wha…?" He said sleepily, "Is there something wrong?" he asked, more alert, now that he was waking up more.

"No, no, we actually came with good news," Jaimy exclaimed, grinning. Torgan heard the 'we' and noticed me for the first time.

"Hey, I'm glad you are feeling better," Torgan told me.

I smiled, "Thanks, Jaimy was going to tell you that we're planning on leaving,"

Torgan stared, like it was the worst joke he'd ever heard, "I'm not leaving Jessica!"

"Shh, keep your voice down, there are people sleeping! And Jess is right next to you," Jaimy scolded him.

"Let's go outside," I offered, and we all went out. Torgan's anger became very apparent then.

"I'm not leaving Jessica, who knows what could happen?!" He yelled at us.

"Oh yeah, now I'm not going to be here to save Jessica and almost die, my mistake," I fumed from where I stood. I had almost sacrificed my life to save her, and this was all he could think about? "Ingrate!"

"I'm sorry… it's just I really don't want that to happen again,"

"I did that because I didn't want someone to die, and I knew that if it was her it would make you sad, and I didn't want you, my friend, depressed," I said coldly.

"Well, I really haven't thanked you, so thank you," Torgan told me, sounding truly apologetic.

"It's okay, let's end this argument, and talk. Now Torgan, are you coming or going, because I know that it would help if you came. And nothing's going to happen to Jessica, we'll put protect around this place, and make a path to the river, and we'll teach Keegan how to use it too." I finished, "Does that work?"

Jaimy agreed, but Torgan sighed and said, "Fine, but every night we _have _to teleport back here to see how everything's going, and we can do that as Abra or something."

"That sounds good, but we will always send Jaimy or myself," I spoke up.

"What, why not me?" He asked, sounding mad.

"Because if something bad is happening, you would probably try to help Jessica instead of coming back to have us help too," I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You really have no trust in me, do you?" Torgan asked wearily.

"I don't know…" I replied, and turned to Jaimy, "We should leave in two days, that should give us enough time."

"Okay, that sounds fine, but now we should get to work." Jaimy said.

The next two days went by quickly, with Torgan training Keegan hard to make sure he knew how to be a Pokemon and what to do in certain situations. Jaimy and I found enough food for everyone, and we made sure they had a good supply for a while. If they ran out, Keegan could make more food as a Pokemon, or raid Fred Meyer or Walmart. Then, it was time to leave.

I woke up on the day of our departure. It was sunny out, with very few clouds. I took it as a sign that everything was going to be okay. I stretched, and picked up our Pokemon book from where it was on the floor, and looked over at Jaimy and Torgan. It was finally time to leave.

"Hey, Jaimy are you ready? I think we should leave early, don't you?"

"Yeah, oh, and I'm leaving the picture of Celebi with Keegan, and I drew all these other pictures for him too, I think they'll help."

She laid out a bunch of drawings on the table, all of different Pokemon.

"Torgan, it's time to go!"

The three of us walked outside with the book stored in its handy sling. Jessica and Keegan came to say good-bye, along with that girl who thinks so highly of Jaimy. I stood on the sides and watched, since I didn't know any of them.

"Jessica, promise me that nothing will happen to you while I'm gone; that you'll stay safe." Torgan stared into Jessica's eyes.

"I promise, there is no need for you to worry, how soon do you think you guys will be back?"

"I don't know…" at this, Torgan threw his arms around Jessica and kissed her.

Jaimy was telling Keegan where everything was, and that he would need to practice as a Pokemon even though we weren't there. She also hugged the little girl, who was enthusiastically telling her she was the best ever.

I opened the book and found the Pokemon that I had selected to fly as, Altaria. I turned into the blue bird with the cloud-like wings instantly. Jaimy was next; she had chosen Salamence, and finally Torgan, who turned into a Staraptor. I was the first to fly up into the air and look around. The view was amazing! Jaimy and Torgan quickly followed me. We looked down one last time at Lathrop and the three people standing around it. Torgan yelled goodbye to Jessica, even though he knew she couldn't understand him.

"Do you think we should start heading south?" I asked.

"Yeah, we can try to reach the other states, or maybe we'll go search Canada." Jaimy responded eagerly.

"Yeah, but I kinda want to see what happened to the rest of the states first," I said, "What about you Torgan?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

We all turned around to face the southeast, and started flying away.

…To Be Continued…

--

Jaimy is writing next, and it mostly has some information about why we are Pokemon. Stick around!


End file.
